Douceur
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Gajeel Redfox partait souvent en mission, et il la trompait chaque fois qu'il partait.


_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après les thèmes Distance & Perspective. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

...

Le vide dans le lit.

Les yeux qui ne se ferme pas.

L'angoisse.

La peur.

Les larmes.

Le sommeil qui ne vient pas.

Les scénarios, encore et encore.

Puis la serrure, qui tourne en bas, et des pas discrets.

L'affaissement du lit à ses côtés.

Le parfum d'une autre femme.

Plus belle qu'elle.

Plus jeune qu'elle.

Peut-être meilleure au lit qu'elle.

Et meilleure dans bien des domaines.

.

Elle ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit.

Elle pleure intérieurement, prépare ses sourires.

Tout n'est qu'une question de perspective.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il l'aime encore.

Peut-être qu'au fond,

Il y avait encore cette flamme qui brûlait avant.

Ou peut-être qu'il est trop tard.

Et que la distance les sépare déjà.

* * *

En parfaite petite ménagère, elle minaude pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle parle sans s'arrêter, car elle sait que si elle laisse mourir sa voix, les larmes la remplaceront. Elle sait qu'il ne l'écoute pas, et que dès qu'il aura avaler sa dernière bouchée de tartine, il partira sans même l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

Et elle sait aussi qu'il rentrera en retard, sans la prévenir. Qu'il rentrera avec un nouveau parfum sur lui, un de ceux qu'elle ne met pas. Avec du rouge à lèvres au coin des lèvres, pas le sien – elle n'en met plus. Et elle ne dira rien. Comme toujours. Mais tout est une question de perspective. Car elle est la parfaite ménagère, non ?

* * *

— Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri, chantonne-t-elle. Fais attention à toi.

Il lui sourit légèrement, et dépose un infime baiser sur sa joue. Si rapide et léger, qu'elle ne se demanderait pas si elle en a rêvé. Si doux et imprévisible qu'elle en rêve toute la journée.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle reste avec lui, malgré le fossé qui les sépare désormais. Pour ces moments, rares, doux, qui lui prouvent qu'il tient encore à elle. Qu'il l'aime encore. Que la flamme brûle encore. Juste pour cette douceur ...

Et elle le regarde s'en aller, ce matin encore. Et elle se demande, pour la millième fois, comment elle a pu laisser la distance s'installer ainsi.

Et elle pleure. Encore.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox partait souvent en mission, et il la trompait chaque fois qu'il partait.

* * *

Ce matin, elle rejoint Lucy au café habituel. La blonde rayonne. Son mariage est dans quelques semaines, et elle est surexcitée. Levy la comprend. Elle aussi aimerait bien se marier. Mais tout ce qu'elle espère est que la femme qui épousera Gajeel sera elle, et pas une autre.

Lucy jette un regard au nouveau serveur, et fait un regard complice à son amie.

— Il est pas mal.

Levy ne le regarde à peine, sourit machinalement.

— Je croyais que tu te mariais dans 3 semaines, cachotière …

La blonde lui fait un clin d'œil.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a choisi son plat qu'on ne peut plus regarder le menu, fit-elle sagement.

La bleutée esquisse un sourire, et se force à regarder le serveur. Fade. Son cœur se serre. Elle n'est pas lui, elle. Elle lui est entièrement dévouée.

— Levy, tu m'écoutes ?

La concernée secoue la tête, sourit machinalement. Non, elle n'écoutait pas. Elle pensait à lui. A elle, celle qui la remplace, celle qui profite des lèvres de son homme en ce moment-même. Elle pensait à elles. Toutes seules qui lui sont passées dessous.

— Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée, souffle la jeune femme. Je travaille beaucoup.

Et elle ne dort plus. Du tout. Mais elle se garde bien de le dire.

— Comment ça se passe, d'ailleurs, à la Gazette ? J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu pleins d'histoires, ces derniers temps …

Levy soupire. Elle ne veut pas parler de son travail.

— Oh, tu sais … ça a toujours été …. anarchique.

Comme son couple.

Lucy rigole, et Levy sourit. Machinalement.

— Mais je te connais ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! T'es la meilleure, Levy, ne t'en fais pas !

Non, elle n'était pas la meilleure. Les autres femmes étaient meilleures pour Gajeel. Pas elle.

Lucy se trompait.

* * *

Dehors, et même à l'intérieur, il était quatre heures du matin passé. Pour ne pas changer, le lit était vide ce soir, et sur le matelas séchaient difficilement le flot continu des larmes de Levy.

Dans sa tête, elle se répétait inlassablement la liste qu'elle avait monté pendant toute la première partie de la nuit.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas, et que les autres avaient.

Et chaque ligne de la liste la tuait un peu plus.

Et Levy McGarden était morte tant de fois ce soir.

* * *

— Tu as les yeux rouges, dit-il pour rompre le silence.

Elle se fige, ne le regarde que peu.

— Je travaille beaucoup, tu sais.

Il sait.

Elle le voit galérer avec son nœud de cravate, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre.

— Laisse moi faire.

Elle s'approche doucement, et s'occupe à arranger son nœud. Il ne la regarde pas non plus, mais sourit une fois le travail achevé.

— T'es géniale.

Pas assez, apparemment.

— Embrasse-moi, dit-elle soudainement.

Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, mais pas de la façon dont il embrassait les autres. Mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il embrassait sans amour, sans douceur, et elle regrettait le temps où il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant.

C'était une question de perspective. Mais les avis étaient unanimes. Il avait pris de la distance.

* * *

Il pleut.

Comme dans son cœur.

Elle reste un instant sous la pluie.

Regarde le jour se lever

Soupire.

Et reprend sa marche.

Elle pleure.

Et la pluie camoufle ses larmes.

Pas ses yeux rouges.

Mais elle mentira.

Comme les autres fois.

Elle dira qu'elle travaille beaucoup.

Qu'elle est stressée.

Préoccupée.

Mais elle ne dira rien d'autre.

Que des mensonges.

Toujours.

Depuis quand était-elle comme ça ?

Elle ne vivait que pour lui.

* * *

— Gajeel me trompe.

— Quel connard, s'exclame Lucy, en s'emparant de la main de son amie pour la réconforter.

Levy secoue la tête.

— Quitte le. Mon dieu, pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Mais lâche-le, il ne mérite que ça ! Levy, pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas.

Elle l'aime. Elle ne veut pas partir. Elle l'aime trop pour le laisser partir. Malgré la distance. Et le point de vue des autres.

— Dis, Lucy, est-ce que je suis moche ? Je suis moche, hein. Dis-le-moi. S'il te plait, dis-le-moi.

* * *

 _Hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vous aurez du chocolat :3_


End file.
